1. Field of Invention
Exemplary aspects of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display device and an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to the structure of a liquid crystal display device having pixel electrodes connected to active elements.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a related art liquid crystal display device has a structure in which liquid crystal is interposed between a pair of substrates. The initial alignment state of liquid crystal is determined and confined by the characteristics of the liquid crystal molecules and the characteristics of the alignment film formed on the surface of the substrate on the side of liquid crystal. An organic alignment film aligned in a predetermined direction, which is obtained by rubbing the surface of a polymer film, such as polyimide by cloth, is typically used as the alignment film.